Speed Dating
by PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend
Summary: What happens when both Miley and Jake speed dating? What happens when they see each other speed dating? JILEY! Oneshot Rated: T for language


-1I got this idea like 3 hours ago when I was watching The Simpons. I say very random for an idea to pop up, but who really cares. It may seems kinda rushed, and it is. I wrote it in like 7 minutes. So there's why.

Jake's POV

"You guys suck! Why would you make me do this?" I asked to my best friends Oliver and Jason.

"You forced this on your self." Oliver said, while pushing me out of the car.

"Tell me how."

"You became a monk! I mean come on, you're Jake I could get any girl in a less then a heart beat Ryan! That's so not normal." Jason said.

"What if I don't want to date girls?" I asked.

"You're coming out of the closet?" Jason asked.

"I'm straight! Let me say that over. What if I don't want to date right now?" I said.

"You're talking crazy Jake. Now get your butt in there." Oliver pushed me into a building then, drove off with Jason leaving me to do this stupid thing.

"Stupid asses." I said under my breath. I took a look around the room; there was nothing but lonely girls and guys.

"Everyone take a seat, we're about to begin." A tall black hair woman said. I wanted to get this over already.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Miley's POV

"You know, I hate you for this Mikayla, don't you?" I asked my new best friend since Lilly and I got into a fight.

"I do, but just wait; when this works you're going to love me." She said with her cocky smile.

"When this works, is when hell freezes."

"I bet call up Satan and tell him to buy a coat then."

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

"Just get in there. I bet there will be some hot guy you'll love." She said as she pushed me in. About five minutes later a lady started to explain how this will work.

"Hi everyone, welcome to speed dating. Each lady will sit in a seat and a guy will come and sit with her, and act if they're on a date. Guys when you hear a bell you will get up and move one seat to your left. Got it?" There was a bunch of yes. "We'll start now."

A guy came and sat next to me. He had was tall, kinda of pale, with short brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"Hey, I'm Jay. I really don't want to ruin this but, I'm not really here to find someone, and my friends dare me to." Great, it looks like I found a guy. A couple more guys came. All the same, alone and desperate. I was happy now, there is only one more guy left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jake's POV

This whole thing is pretty stupid. When most of these girls saw me they went crazy. I told them I was here by a dare. I'm so mean. Whatever. This thing is going pretty slow. Everyone is the same. Most of the girls are brunettes with glasses that work with children. That's super boring to me. I'm on my last girl now.

"Hi, I'm Jake." I said.

"Oh my gosh Jake." I was amazed to see Miley.

"Miley, what are you doing here?"

"A friend made me."

"Same." We sat there for a couple of seconds in silence. I haven't talked to her since we broke up, three years ago. I could tell it was killing her inside to see me.

"Miley-" She cut me off.

"Don't Miley me. I already know what you're going to say. I'm sorry, please take me back."

"No. I'm sorry, and it would be great if we dated again, but I know you don't want to."

"Tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't mean to Miley."

"Why not? I mean wasn't I one of the many girls you broke their heats?"

"You weren't Miley." I took a breath. "You were the only girl I ever loved and still love."

"What?"

"I'm saying I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I always have,"

"I love you too." Miley and I had a quick kiss. The last bell rang saying we could go.

"So, do you wanna go out on Friday?" I asked.

"Yup."

"I'll see you on Friday then." We hugged and she walked away. This is something I actually thank Oliver and Jason for.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Miley's POV

I walked over to Mikayla and she had a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Hell froze." She said.

"Shut up Mikayla." I said and we both started laughing.


End file.
